Stephen's Pokemon Kanto Adventure
by Strife99
Summary: This is my Pokemon Adventure in Kanto with Danielle & Michelle


Stephen in 5 days you'll arrive in Viridian City a man said to a boy with red hair wearing black t-shirt with white skull on it with a blue jean jacket on top. He has blue jeans with a simple red & white runners.  
Brother a girl with red hair tied in a pineapple shape. Flann I'm getting my starter Stephen grinned.  
Can't I go too she asked her father.  
No Stephen's father said. Flannery in two years you'll get Torchic from Birch.  
So take this plane to Viridian City then a guy we be waiting Stephen said.  
His father just nods.

* * *

5 days later.  
Viridian City.

I never thought we'll land I said.  
I looked to see a guy but saw none so not having much patience I left.  
seeing the Pokemon as I saw some Rattata, Pidgey and a Sandshrew I noticed it had gotten dark.  
Hi are you Stephen? A 13 year old girl asked me.  
yeah why? I asked.  
some guy asked mom to get me to meet some man son Stephen the black hair girl.  
Oh my Dad asked then? Stephen asked.  
it's getting dark the girl said. Come to my place mom won't mind.  
okay I said as I followed her in a house.  
Mooooooommm the girl yelled.

from the back of the house can a woman in her early thirties came out wearing a blue nightgown on.  
You must be Stephen? The woman asked.  
Yeah it's me auntie I said.  
You and your sister Flannery got your hair color from your mom his auntie said.  
Yeah dad said that all the time I said.  
And what have I said about yelling in the house huh Danielle the woman scaled her daughter.  
but Stephen is here so I thought it be ok to yell Danielle tried to get her mom to back down.  
You have them? Stephen asked his cousin.  
which one cousin? She asked.  
I want to see Zelda again he said.  
okay let's go outside she said as she and Stephen went outside.  
Come on out Zelda Danielle said as she tossed a pinball in the air and let the Embrace Pokemon Gardevoir out.  
Zelda Stephen wanted to see you Danielle said as Zelda nods.  
Zelda used Confusion so I could fly which I did this for a hour then auntie called us for chow time then hit the sack for the night.

* * *

The next day.  
Stephen wake up a woman said to me as I dreamt on what Pokemon to get.  
I choose Bulbasaur I said sleeping dreaming about picking my first pokemon.  
Okay but there's a pile of steak and egg she said as Stephen bolted out of bed and arrived the dinner table.

kitchen.  
For once I get to eat without Danielle said as Stephen bolted into a seat. Crap she cursed.  
I grabbed a few steaks and some eggs and began to eat.  
Stephen in 15 minutes go to Professor Oak lab and get your Pokemon Stephen's auntie said.  
Ok *munch munch munch* auntie almost done I said.  
don't chew with your mouth open Stephen's auntie scaled Stephen.  
okay, okay Stephen said as he grab his bag to go.  
got everything? She asked.  
Yep I said.  
Danielle go with him her mother asked.  
fine she cursed under her breath.

* * *

Oak Lab.  
Hey old guy Danielle called out.  
how many times have I told you Danielle call me Professor or Prof Oak a man with grey hair said.  
whatever she said. Anyways Stephen is here Danielle points to Stephen.  
Welcome young man the elderly man said.  
ditto I said.  
now you have three Pokemon to choose from the grass type Bulbasaur Oak said as he let out Pokemon with bulb on it's back. Or the Fire type Charmander.  
I saw Charmander was a lizard with a fire on it's tail.  
finally we got Squirtle the water type the man said.  
I'll pick Charmander I said as Oak gave me my pokeballs and Charmander pokeball.  
I put Charmander back in it's pokeball.  
I must warn you this Charmander is rough Oak warned me but I already took off with Danielle without hearing him.

* * *

route 1.  
You know he might of had something you needed to know Danielle said to me.  
whatever I said. Charmander come out.  
Hi Charmander I'm Stephen your trainer I said.  
char char mander char (you better not be oone of those people who like contest) Charmander said.  
Nope I said. Strictly gym battles.  
Char char (we may get along nicely) Charmander said.  
Charmander how's this as a name, Blaster? I asked.  
Charmander gave a thumbs up.  
cos what Pokemon did you choose? I asked.  
Easy Danielle replied. Squirtle, now he's a Blastoise.  
wow I said. You think one day I can battle you Dani?  
Sure she shrugged.  
does auntie know you're here? I asked.  
Oops I forgot she said. I'll call her when we get to Viridian City.  
Blaster let's get a new friend I said.  
Char (not this route).  
Why? I argue with my Pokemon.  
Char char mander char (do I have to spell it out only Rattata and Pidgey here so no).  
Fine I said as Dani laughs at me.  
Charmander I have a Raticate and a Pidgeot and I use Pidgeot to fly me to places Danielle said.  
Char (don't care).  
It's ok Dani I said as we made it into Viridian City and it was 4 o'clock.

* * *

Viridian City.  
Is there a gym in this town? I asked.  
Once but not now Danielle said.  
why? I asked.  
Team Rocket Danielle said with a frown.  
I knew enough that they were evil people.  
Dani is there anything over there? I asked as I point towards route 22.  
Yeah Route 22, I've heard that the male Nidoran are found there also the female too she said.  
my eyes lit up as I grabbed my Pokedex and see what it looks like.  
Nidoran the poison pin Pokemon, Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered.  
I'm going to find one I said.  
don't you want a jigglypuff or maybe a Skitty Danielle tried to get me to not get it.  
I ignored her and continue to route 22.  
Wait up she said as she ran to catch up with me.

* * *

Route 22.  
Blaster here ok? I asked him.  
Char it said with a thumb up.  
Danielle sat on the ground said she waited for me to catch my Pokemon.  
it took longer than I thought as it took 45 minutes to find him and when I did he hit Blaster with a HHorn Attack but Blaster also hit him with a Ember evening the field.  
Nido ran nid (your good if you beat me I'll join you) it said.  
Scratch Blaster and keep going till you hit him I said as Blaster nods.  
Nidoran went in for a Tackle at the same time as Blaster went in for his attack and Blaster came out on top as he hit first and Nidoran fell with swirls in it's eyes.  
Pokeball go I said as I threw a red and white ball at Nidoran engulfing him into it.  
after the third shake the red light on the pokeball stopped and it came to a complete stop.  
I picked it up and shouted aa word. Victory I said as Blaster shot ember in the air.  
finally Danielle spoke up.  
Geez can't you be nice I said.  
Going name it? She asked me.  
once I heal Nidoran up I said as we made our way to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.

* * *

Viridian Pokemon Center.  
Nurse Joy can you heal Blaster and Nidoran I said as I put Blaster and Nidoran pokeball on a tray.  
sure thing a woman with pink hair said ever so nicely.

With Danielle.  
Danielle dialed her number to call her mom and quickly a woman with black hair answered.  
Danielle where have you been the woman scaled her.  
sorry Mom After I showed Stephen where the lab is I sorta followed my cousin Mom She said.  
Hey Dani Stephen said as he made Danielle jump in the air.  
you ok honey the woman asked as she saw Stephen scare Danielle. And Stephen that wasn't nice she said.  
Auntie M I caught a Pokemon I said.  
Pidgey or a Rattata she asked.  
No I said.  
he let his Starter decide Danielle said.  
Oh she said. What Pokemon did you pick?  
Charmander I said.  
a fire type the woman said.  
Yeah I said and he only want gym battles I said.  
Oh I see Prof. Oak said Charmander is a bit ruff she said.  
really cause Blaster and I seem to get along I said.  
it's only the first day the woman said.  
If you want to journey with your cousin go ahead the women said as she hung up.

* * *

In the Dining room.  
so are you hungry Danielle asked me as I made a beeline for the food.  
I got a few burgers with cheese and bacon added to it, two large fries, and a large strawberry milkshake while Danielle got Two burgers with a Banana split for desert.  
Both of you going to eat that? a kid asked us.  
Yeah both of us said.  
Hi I'm Drake a Ghost type expert he said.  
Buzz off Danielle said.  
Battle me then he challenged her.  
No your too weak she said.  
I can beat you he said.  
how many leagues have you been in? Danielle asked.  
One Orange Islands league he said.  
3 Danielle said as she finished both burgers. Top 16 in indigo, Top 8 in silver conference and Top 8 in Ever Grande Conference.  
Drake just left after hearing Danielle ranking in her 3 Leagues.  
Danielle and Stephen just finished their food.  
Stephen looks at his watch and sees it's 6:28 pm. Dani you think I'll do good? I asked.  
Start winning badges then we'll talk Danielle said.  
Do you know who's the Gym leader in Pewter City? I asked.  
Brock She said. A rock type user.  
you think Charmander can win? I asked.  
it's at a disadvantage since rock type is stronger but if you're lucky you may win she said.  
Then Dani and I went to get my Pokemon then to chat with some trainers there.

* * *

Lobby.  
Kid I have this Pokemon that can fly circles around normal Zubats the girl said.  
No thanks I said.  
okay by the way I'm Michelle and Zubat is my partner she said.  
Blaster come on out I said as I let Blaster out.  
Char char mander (hey bat I'm Blaster he said ever so nicely.  
Zu bat Zubats (Your trainer named you huh) it said.  
Blaster grinned. Char (yep).  
Our Pokemon like each other Michelle said.  
they'll friendly I said.  
are you into Pokemon battles? She asked.  
Well I only just started my journey today and caught my first Pokemon I said.  
Well Zubat is my starter she said.  
Cool I said.  
can I come with you on your journey? She asked.  
the more the merrier I said and Danielle just shrugged it off.  
I heard That you been in 3 leagues Michelle said.  
And Danielle said.  
I was wondering if you and me can have a practice battle and give me some pointers she asked.  
not today, tomorrow Danielle said.  
Okay she said.

* * *

Later that night Danielle, Michelle and Stephen got a room to share.  
Stephen no peeking Michelle said as she changed into her nightgown.  
Don't worry he's sleeping Danielle points to Stephen with Blaster sleeping besides his bed.  
When did he go asleep? Michelle asked.  
twenty minutes ago Danielle said as she let her Raticate out.  
he jumps on the bed Danielle is going to sleep on.  
Blaster opens his left eye and sees Raticate and can tell he's stronger currently and decides not to mess with it.  
A Raticate Michelle examines.  
Next to Blastoise Raticate is the second strongest Danielle said.  
Wow Michelle said as she gets in her bed for the night.


End file.
